


Raptor or Man

by Bikerguy91



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Human/Raptor Hybrids (Jurassic Park), Owen Grady Loves the Raptor Squad, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Feels, Raptor Training (Jurassic Park)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerguy91/pseuds/Bikerguy91
Summary: Owen Grady wakes up after a strange dream.
Relationships: Owen Grady & Raptor Squad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Dream or memory

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever attempt at fanfiction. go easy on me yeah. no idea how long this will be or if I will stick with it but i'll do my best. any help or advice will be appreciated as well so feel free to drop a comment.

Chapter 1  
Dream or memory

My first instance of awareness is upon me. My eyes open slowly, I see a faint red glow through a dark red membrane. I am scared for a moment and start to panic, but then I pause. I hear a soft growling almost purring like sound penetrate the shell that encases me. I do not know what it is, but I like it. It comforts me, so I close my eyes and fall back into my slumber.

My eyes open once more, I once again see the dark red substance surrounding me, I’m not scared this time and I feel stronger, I can move around a bit now but something tells me that I am not ready. For what. This I do not know. My eyes close once again as sleep embraces me.

Once again, my eyes are open. I still feel safe but there is a new sensation, one that I do not remember having before, I do not like it. I can feel my prison like capsule being shifted and the sound of a large weight thudding the ground beside me, the unpleasant sensation is gone. Ah so that is what that was, I was cold. My eyes once again droop as the warmth spreads over me, I am still not ready.

For the fourth time my eyes are open, the same sites and sounds of before greet me. What is this I wonder, another feeling? Yes, I feel restless I start to move and stretch my tiny limbs, shaking and tapping against the walls of my cell, another series of muffled sounds from the outside greets me from the beyond the walls that encase me. It is a low warbling sound accompanied by more purring, it sounds happy and encouraging. I finish my task of stretching and lie still again, a new sound almost like a sigh, it sounds disappointed. What ever made this sound will have to wait, I am not ready.

Eyes snap open, what has awoken me? Ah! A new sound it is a small tapping sound coming from different directions on the outside of my confines. The sound continues for what feels like hours. The noise stops for a moment but continues, this time on my own prison walls, I do not like this, unease and terror wells up inside me, I want to get away but alas I cannot, I am trapped. In the mist of my growing panic I hear a loud shriek, one I can only identify as pure rage, the tapping has stopped, an unknown creature scuffles away from me in a panic, it does not last long before the noise of what sounds like flesh tearing follows it, then silence. Another noise, an extremely high-pitched shrill cry, one of overwhelming grief and sorrow, something bad had happened. More sounds, they penetrate my confines and enter my ever developing ear canals, it is from the same creature that made the wail of sorrow, but this time I understand “the hatchlings, that small green thing ate my hatchlings” the voice conveys in sadness. Had my brothers and sisters been eaten? Am I alone? I do not know the answer to these questions but something inside tells me the answers, they had and I am. Grief envelops me as I drift into sleep once again. I am not ready.

Time has passed, I do not know how long but it feels longer than all my previous slumbers this time. Something is different. I feel stronger, more restless than before. My confines feel smaller, more enclosed. I start to struggle and tap against the slimy red walls of my prison. The voice is back its female, soft, loving and encouraging “ come on little one, you can do it, push” a wave of curiosity envelops me, I have to meet whoever this voice belongs to, yes I must. I am ready.

In a small silver trailer attached to a growing wooden structure next to a large beautiful lake with a backdrop of tropical trees and plants Owen Grady’s eyes snap open. 

What the heck was that? What a strange dream he says to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. thanks in advance to any one who might like or comment.

Chapter 2  
Mr Grady “its Owen”

With a snap of his eyes Owen Grady awoke in a cold sweat. Pausing for a moment to catch his breath

“Huh another strange dream” he says to himself.

Getting out of his bed he makes his way over to his bathroom. He turns on the cold water tap of his sink and lets it run for a bit, then proceeds to splash his face with the cool water in order to wash off the lingering sweat from his strange dream. Looking up into his mirror above the sink water still dripping from his brow a pair of bright amber animalistic eyes with slit like pupils stared back at him. No, he was not shocked, his eyes had been that way for as long as he could remember. He did not know why they were that way, the doctors and scientist that examined him when he was younger did not really know either, the only conclusion they could come up with was some kind of rare genetic mutation.

He was not to bothered about them though, in fact he rather liked them. Plus, they came with some benefits, his vision was perfect, well more than perfect. He could see things at a greater distance that others would not, his vision at night was greatly improved not perfect mind you but if he went into a pitch black room he could easily pick out and find an object or makes his way through with out bumping or crashing into anything and to top it off if he looked directly into someone’s eyes when he was angry or serious they always seemed to break down into a nervous sweat and look or back away from him. It was extremely useful for avoiding fights. Not that he was against fighting, he was an ex-Navy seal after all. His commander had once described it as “damn its like looking into the eyes of an apex predator that’s about to bite your face off”

He chuckled to himself at these fond memories especially the one where the unit he served with had taken to calling him Owen “Hawk” Grady or just lieutenant Hawk for short.

An alarm suddenly blared in the background. Jumping slightly from being disturbed from his thoughts he went back to shut off the alarm that read 06:00.

Well time to start the daily grind. He said to himself.

He went about his Morning business in order to get ready for his day, put in his contact lenses (not because he was self-conscious. It was so he did not accidently freak people out when he looked at them), made some Breakfast and checked his schedule. He hated working to a schedule, though he loathed to admit it, they were useful especially when it came to training animals and Ms Claire “itinerary” Dearing insisted that all Jurassic World employees have one. Glancing back to his schedule he noted his jobs for the day

07:00 – assist cretaceous cruise staff with medicating the suchomimus and baryonyx  
09:00- assist Mosasaurus handler with shark stuffing  
Free time  
16:00 meeting with construction foreman on the raptor enclosure  
18:00 meeting with Dr Wu to discuss project I.b.r.i.s.

Thinking to himself he says   
“hmm? Hopefully, the new batch of velociraptor eggs are in good health and viable” 

He didn’t know if he could take losing another batch. He had been working odd jobs around Jurassic world for almost two years now while waiting for a healthy batch. In those two years they had tried eight times with only one batch hatching but dying not long after. Although he didn’t really have time to get attached to them, it saddened him greatly, so although he was not a religious man he prayed for them, hoping to finally get to the job he was originally hired for by Simon Masrani himself. Raising and training Velociraptors.  
Yes, some called him crazy, but he took it on the chin and laughed it off. He’d always had a bit a thrill for danger and raising a pack of raptors, what most people considered the ultimate pack hunter was going to be the ultimate thrill for him. He couldn’t wait.

Smiling to himself as he left his trailer and walked out into the cool crisp air of morning on Isla Nublar. 

“well time to get the day rolling” he thought as he mounted his motorcycle then sped off along the long dirt road surrounded by the large tropical trees of the restricted section.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up to a small outbuilding next to the access gate for the cretaceous cruise paddock where he was greeted by his old navy buddy Barry and the parks resident paleo veterinarian Dr Gerry Harding.

“Good morning Gents” he said as he dismounted and walked over to them. 

“Ah! Good morning my friend we’ve been waiting for you” replied Barry in a cheerful manner.

“Mornin Mr Grady” said the Dr

“oh, come on doc how many times do I have to tell you it’s just Owen” he replied in exasperation. “any way what’s up with our two resident anglers, are they sick?” 

“No, my friend. You know I take good care of the park’s fishermen. It’s just for some routine vaccinations” said Barry.

“ok so why did you need me here then? Surely you could’ve handled that yourself?” Said Owen

“yes of course but the gate is jammed, and maintenance hasn’t come out to fix it yet” replied Barry with an annoyed sigh. “so, you were called here to administer the vaccine via dart gun since you’re a better shot than the majority of the parks ranger teams Mr hawk”   
“ok no problem” said Owen.

Barry proceed to enter the outbuilding and walked back out with a dart gun which he handed to Owen. Dr Gerry then handed over two rifle darts which Owen proceeded to load into the rifle.  
Rifle slung over his back he climbed up the maintenance ladder at the side of the outbuilding so he could get a good line of site and waited. Precisely twenty minutes later like clockwork the suchomimus and baryonyx made their way down to the river for their morning fish. Lining up his sites Owen took a deep breath and held it to steady his aim, and with two quick squeezes on the trigger two darts left the rifle with a puff of gas and hit the two dinos. Task completed he descended the ladder and gave the rifle back to Barry.

“thank you for your assistance my friend. Now tell me, is there any news on the raptors?” asked Barry”

“No not yet. Though I do have a meeting with the construction foreman for the raptor enclosure. Pretty sure it’s just to discuss the final touches and do an inspection on its security and later in the day I have a meeting with Dr Wu which will hopefully be the good news we have been waiting for I’ll keep you informed. Oh, by the way my cabin is pretty much finished. Could you swing by later and help me move the stuff from my trailer?” asked Owen.

“of course, my friend I’ll be there” replied Barry.

“Awesome see you later then. I’ll grab a couple of beers for when we work. Anyway, see ya I’ve got some sharks to stuff for the mosasaur”

The rest of the day past in a blur for Owen. Stuffing the sharks was messy and not fun so he went back to his trailer for a quick shower. Later, Barry arrived to help him move his possessions to his cabin. That done, they proceeded to break down the walls in the trailer to make more space leaving only a large mattress on the floor with several pillows, lots of blankets and some of his old clothes as he was going to use his trailer as a nursery for the raptors if they finally arrived.

Thanking Barry, he departed and went to the raptor enclosure to see what the foreman wanted. As it turned out his assumption from earlier in the day was correct. All that needed doing was a final security inspection and his signature to sign off on the building. Pleased with the finished product he signed the documents and went on his way.

Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was only 5pm so he stopped by Winston’s steak house for a bite to eat. After finishing his meal, he looked at his watch again before making his may over to labs where he would meet with Dr Wu.

Upon reaching the correct door in the innovation centre, he swiped his staff card on the access panel and entered the pristine white corridors of the Hammond creation lab. He walked past a various assortment of rooms filled with buzzing, whirring equipment and scientists running around like swarms of ants. He ignored all of this though as his destination was at the end of the long corridor. Upon reaching the door he stopped for a moment to collect himself and let out a breath which he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He knocked on the door and proceeded to enter after being acknowledged to see the head geneticist look up from his computer.

“Mr Grady. Welcome have a seat”

“it’s Owen and thanks. So, what’s the scoop doc? You have news for me?” said Owen with enthusiasm.

“yes, but I arranged this meeting with you to discuss the new DNA strands that I’ve been experimenting with on this batch” 

Owen cut him of with a “NO, no no no. you know why I’m here doc. You can fill me in on later. Now. Please tell me. How are my raptors?”


End file.
